We will prove them wrong
by SicenzCalisye7
Summary: I'll show them...I show them in the end who is the strongest... sasusaku nejiten naruhina temshika saiino
1. Pissed off girls?

chapter one we'll show them

ok this is my first fan fic so don't kill me please!!!!

lover: i need someone to do the disclaimer!!!!!! what about u sakura?

sakura: no way

lover: please (gives puppy dog eyes)

sakura: ok sasusaku-lover-forever does not own naruto. happy now?

lover: yes i am

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate that hyuuga saying i am weak" a brunette stab a tree as she said it.

"Don't we all" a pink hair konouchi said.

"Let me guess the boys said you were weak?" a blonde-hair girl with four short pigtails said.

"H-h-h-how did you k-k-know?" a purple-hair girl with white eyes ask.

"So i guess all us girls heard the boys said the girls are weak, am i correct?" a blonde hair girl said.

"yep" four girls said at once.

"So Ino how did you know?" asked the pink hair konouchi.

"Same thing happened here Sakura" Ino said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sasusaku-lover-forever:ahhhh i am finally finished with the first chapter.**

**Sasuke,Naruto,Sai,Shikamaru,and Neji: Hey!!! How come we weren't in it?!?!?!**

**lover:it will come soon don't worry. Until then stay out!!!!!!**

**the boys: whatever**

**lover:-sweatdrops- sorry if this is a short chapter but school is starting soon so u know why. Until**

**then R&R Ja ne.**


	2. flashback

chapter two what the boys did

lover: thanks to my reviewers. Another chappy!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Oi! when am i going to be in it?

lover: soon maybe in 3 chapters later. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Naruto:-pauses- sasusaku-lover-forever does not own naruto or else she wouldn't have time to write this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My reviewers wanted another chapter so i made one. :)**

**Dedicated to : SakuraUchiha14, Sakura-hime9, sasuke's perfect sakura, Evil Riggs, loveless kunoichi**

**On to the story...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_"So Ino how did you know?" asked the pink hair kunoichi._

_"Same thing happen here Sakura" Ino said_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The purple-hair ask the brunette " a-ano what h-h-happened Tenten?"

-sighs- "Do you really want to know hinata?"

"Y-y-yes Tenten i do."

"well..."

_Flashback: (oooohhhh first flashback. i want to know what happen even though i am the author)_

_Tenten walk through the school trying to be in time for spells and potions and as she got closer to the_

_classroom she overheard her crush Neji and her teammate Lee talk about her so she decides to _

_eavesdrops on them. What she was not what she espected. (sp?) _

_"So Lee who is the weakest in our group?"_

_"Tenten and the girls."_

_At this Tenten left and went to the old oak tree right in the middle of the courtyard and there she found _

_the other girls._

_End Flashback_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(oooooohhhhhhh that makes me mad and i wrote the story lol)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about you hinata?" Tenten ask.

"Well i-i-it s-s-sorta l-like y-yours"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**lover: hmmmmm i am not sure for another flashback so tell me ok?**

**the boys except neji: how he appeared in the story first?!?!**

**neji: obviously she likes me better -smirks-**

**lover: actually i like sasuke better.**

**sasuke: then why did he go first?**

**lover: i don't know...-shakes head-**

**the boys: uhhhhhh R&R plz Ja ne**


	3. More Flashbacks

chapter three 

lover: hey guys i can't make longer chapters because of school and band pratice after school so

gomennasai!!!!! And also i need ideas!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!

Sasuke: Hn. sasusaku-lover-forever does not own naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

"what about you hinata?" Tenten ask.

"Well i-i-it's s-sorta l-like y-yours."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback: (oooohhhh flashback time again yay again wanna know what happen)

Hinata was walking down the hallway and was about to turn the corner when she heard her

teammates talk about her so she decided to eavesdrop on them. What she heard bought tears

to her eyes.

"Man, taking care of Hinata is hard. I mean she is so weak. I wonder how she became the

heiress to the hyuuga clan?" Kiba said. (oooooohhh mean Kiba )

"...me too" shino whispered.

But Hinata still heard it and that made her break. Those two were some of the most important

people she know -besides Naruto and neji and the girls- and she trust them. She ran out of there

as fast as she could and climb the oak tree. There she met the other girls.

End flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata started crying again. Sakura tried to comfort her.

"Damn how could they be so mean to her"

"I-i-it's o-o-okay T-temari"

"no it is not okay"

"For once I agree with Temari. Those boys deserve a lesson" Sakura exclaimed with fire in her eyes.

"then Sakura what happened to you?" Ino asked.

"well..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Flashback: (yippee two flashback in one chappy!)

Sakura was getting her stuff out of the locker when she heard Sasuke and Naruto talk. She

started to run to catch up to them. Then she heard what they were talking about. They were

talking about her. She falled back to listen to what they had to say about her but the sad thing

is they talk about her being weak.

"I can't believe we still have to take care of Sakura after all these months" Naruto said loudly.

"Hn. For once I agree with you dobe" Sasuke said.

"Oi teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Baka"

Sakura stop falling behind remembering those words. Then she slowly turn around and walk to the

oak tree where she found the other girls.

End Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about you Ino and Temari?"

"Same" both girls said at once.

"You know what? I wanna prove to these boys i can get stronger so whose with me?" Sakura

shouted.

All girls at the same time said "YEAH!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lover: R&R plz. i still needs some ideas. Ja ne.


	4. getting ready to leave

Recap:

"What about you Ino and Temari?"

"Same" both girls said at once.

"You know what? I wanna prove to these boys i can get stronger so whose with me?" Sakura

shouted.

All girls at the same time said "YEAH!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then we will leave tonight." Sakura said with determination.

"why tonight Sakura?" Ino asked.

"So nobody will expect us to disappear and the faster we leave the faster we can become stronger." 'And to see the boys sooner' Sakura said and think.

_'You got that right sister'_

'**Where have u been Inner?'**

_'in sakura world'_Inner Sakura start singing in a Sakura World. **(A/N: It's like in a Barbie World except Inner is singing it with her name.)**

-sweatdrops- **Uh... ok?...'**

**(A/N: lol Inner Sakura is soooo weird. Don't you think?)**

"So what time do we leave?" Temari asked.

"Five minutes before midnight" Sakura said.

"Okay but don't we need permission from the prinicipal to leave the school?" Tenten ask.

"Yeah we do so lets go ask and explain why we want to leave."

**(A/N: Okay im going to forward it to the principal's office since all they did is walk there in silence.)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door open and five pairs of shoes walk in.

The door close and the principal look up to see her five favorite girls.

"Hello girls. Shouldn't you be in class?" Tsunade ask

"Well we need to ask you a favor Tsunade-sama."

"Okay what can i do for you?"

"We need permission to leave this school and to become stronger."

"Reason why?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback: (A/N: You didn't think i would put a flashback for Ino or Temari huh?)_

_Ino was walking down the hall going to her locker when she heard Shikamaru and Chouji talking.So she decides to eavesdrop on them and they were talking about her._

_"Shikamaru munch who munch munch do you think munch is the weakest munch on out team munch?" Chouji asked_

_"-sigh- Troublesome Ino " Shikamaru said._

_Ino gasp and ran to the oak tree and met the other girls there._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback:_

_Temari just came out of the bathroom and saw her brothers Gaara and Kankuro walk ahead. They were talking about something..._

_"Soooo Gaara who is the weakest on out team?"_

_"...Temari."_

_Temari was angry and wanted to punch the living daylights out of them.Instead of doing that she just started walking and her feet took her to the oak tree where the other girls were."_

_End Flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fist slam on the desk.

The girls look up to see Tsunade standing up and red in the face. She spoke "alright girls, oyu may leave but one thing.Promise me you'll be back in four years."

The girls look at each other. Then Sakura steps up and answer for all the girls."We promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lover: Finally a long chapter!!!

the boys: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!!!!!

lover:-blinks- um... ok? oh well sorry about not updating.. I was busy with marching band,school,home and my studies.

the girls: yes we are leaving the boys finally!!!

sai: i haven't appear yet... why not?

lover: well...because im going to make you appear soon. Its part of the story. THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! KEEP ON REVIEWING!!! JA NE!!!

everybody:-sweatdrops- she had no sugar today... so shes hyper now...


	5. Sakura's Song

**HELLO YOU PEOPLE!! THANX FOR REVIEWING!! GAWD! IM SO SORRRY FOR NOT UPDATING...I FEEEEEEEEEEEL LIKE A GNORK!! u guys rock for reviewing my story! even though i am such a jackass to u guys for not updating...-sniff- thanxs to all the ppl who review! i love ya!**

* * *

**(Recap)**

_**A fist slam on the desk.**_

_**The girls look up to see Tsunade standing up and red in the face.She spoke"Alright girls, you may leave but one thing...Promise me you'll be back in four years."**_

_**The girls look at each other.Then Sakura step up and answer for all the girls."We promise."**_

* * *

Dinner: (my favorite time of the day XD)

"hi everybody. We are going to sing a song for you guys ok? This will be our last song for a while." Sakura said with a sad smile.The students look at her in astonishment.Soon the whispering started.

"Why is this their last song? Do you think something happened?"

"I love their songs. Wonder what is going to happen..."

* * *

**With the Boys:(ho hum stinky meaner boys who need to get punished...)**

The boys look at the girls with bewilderment.On their face was a look that said "WTF?!"

They look at each other and agree with one thing thinking in their mind,'_We need to know why.'_

* * *

**With the girls:(ooh lala...r u guys tire of me adding a side comment?)**

The girls look irrated. They didn't even start their song and the chatter have already started!

Sakura put down her guitar and scream in the microphone,"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!! WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED OUR GOD DAMN SONG AND YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY FUCKING TALKING!!"(A/N: um... shes like me when im mad...-.-" whoaw)

Everybody shut up.

(A/N: do not own the song never again by kelly clarkson)

I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife  
Oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Never Again lyrics found on  
Repent your self away

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will  
Never again

All this time Sakura was looking at Sasuke remembering a flashback...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was running down the hall to give Sasuke a present for his birthday. As she turn the corner, she saw Sasuke with another girl with deep blue eyes and long silky red hair.The girl was giving Sasuke a present... and when she did... Sasuke kissed her on her cheek._

_Sakura saw this and cried. She ran away to the old oak tree and just cried there for two whole periods straight. But in the end... She knew.. she been cheated on._

_End Flashback._

* * *

**lover: omg... my story doesnt make sense DX AURGH!!**

**naruto: um... ok? HA! TEME! YOU GOT PWNED!**

**sasuke: Hn.. Dobe... shut up...**

**lover: both of u just be quiet... im being nice.. cause im not yelling at u... oh and i forgot.. i dont own naruto or else...i would have a freezer in my house with gazillions of ice cream X) if u leave a review make sure i get ice cream with it too!(fav kind: sherbets) until then Ja ne! u lovely ppl! im just too lazy to update.. lol**


	6. Ino's Turn to sing

**MWUHAHAHAHA!! I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!! FEAR ME!!**

**Angel(my ex now D:):You never died...You were just too lazy .""**

**Kiwi(me):Hook it Sink it And Shut it Angel...""**

**Sakura:o.o GOO KIWI!! beat the crap out of him**

**Sasuke:...Angel will win...**

**Naruto:-appears out of nowhere-KIWI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!! DATTEBAYO!!**

**Kiwi:-being a slut and now french kissing her SINGLE ex-**

**Angel: -.-""" -being french kissed- Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

All this time Sakura was looking at Sasuke remembering a flashback...

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was running down the hall to give Sasuke a present for his birthday. As she turn the corner, she saw Sasuke with another girl with deep blue eyes and long silky red hair.The girl was giving Sasuke a present... and when she did... Sasuke kissed her on her cheek._

_Sakura saw this and cried. She ran away to the old oak tree and just cried there for two whole periods straight. But in the end... She knew.. she been cheated on._

_End Flashback._

* * *

Sasuke look guilty because of of a certain flashback he also remember.**(A/N: cough cough...)**

Sakura finish her song and now Ino is singing.

* * *

**Sakura-guitar**

**Tenten-drums**

**Temari-bass guitar**

**Hinata-piano**

**Ino-singer(for now)**

**(A/N: Did I mention that the girls will switch instruments? if not whoops... but in the previous song...**

**Sakura:Singer-guitar**

**Tenten-Bass guitar**

**Temari-piano**

**Hinata-guitar**

**Ino-drums**

**so yea... ehehe...)**

* * *

Ino had a determine look on her face.The lights dim and a spotlight was on Ino.She softly starts singing.

**(A/N:haha!! the song is Get Out by Jojo)**

I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
so won't you come sit and talk to me  
and tell me how we're gonna be together always  
hope you know that when this late at night  
I hold on to a pillow tight  
I think 'bout how you promised me forever  
I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way  
now that you're here boy all I want is just a chance to say

_Flashback:_

_Ino was at her dorm waiting for Sai to call her and was thinking about the promise he made to her forever._

_Five hours later, Ino was still sitting there clutching a pillow to her chest waiting for him to call. She lost hope and decided to talk to Sai the next time she sees him._

_End Flashback_

get out (leave) right now  
it's the end of you and me  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
cause I know about her (move)  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)

tell me why you looking so confused  
when I'm the one that didn't know the truth  
how could you ever be so cold?  
you go behind my back and call my friend  
boy you must've fall and bumped your head  
because you left your number on her phone  
so now that after all that you've said and done  
maybe I'm the one to blame but  
to think the one that you could be the one  
well it didn't work out that way

_Flashback:_

_Ino was crying because she learned that Sai cheated on her with her best friend Ami. She knew this because she was looking at his calls and Ami was on there. For four hours straight he talked her instead of Ino.She blame herself._

_End Flashback_

get out (leave) right now  
it's the end of you and me  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
cause I know about her (move)  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies (all the lies)  
you said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me  
but I have no choice you've got to leave  
because my heart is breaking with  
every word I'm saying, I gave up everything I had  
on something that just would not last  
but I refuse to cry  
no tears will fall from these eyes (ohh, ohh)

get out

get out (leave) right now  
it's the end of you and me (you and me)  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
cause I know about her (move)  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies (how did I …)  
you said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)

get out (leave) right now  
it's the end of you and me (hey yeah)  
it's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
cause I know about her (move)  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right (treat me right)  
but you were just a waste of time (waste of time)

get out (leave) (you and me)  
it's too late (too late) (now)

about her (now) (why)

you said that you would treat me right  
but you were just a waste of time (ohh)

* * *

Ino knew about Ami and Sai.She was glaring at Sai the whole time she was singing that song.She was hurt,confused,and angry.Thats part of the reason why she wanted to leave because she couldnt take it no more.

Sai on the other hand look guilt ridden as Sasuke.He vow to get her back and apolilgize.

Ino finish and next up was...

* * *

**Neko: O-M-G G? YOU CANT SEE ME me? CAUSE IM A NINJA NINJA OH!! NINJA NINJA OHHH!!**

**Angel:...you are so weird neko...**

**Neko: ehehe...i was bored D: dont blame my awesomeness!!**

**Angel:...hm...**

**Neko: DIE ANGEL!!**

**Sharon: Dont Insult my twinny!! D:**

**Neko: sexy twinnie ;)**

**Angel:...**

**Sharon: angel is no fun...**

**Neko: i agree...**

**All three of us: until next time Ja ne!(A/N: if u havent figure it out angel is practically a real life sasuke and im a real life sakura and sharon is the real life ino without the crush on sasuke ;D)**


	7. Fighter!

**Neko: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! MORE VILE CHAPTERS TO READ!! -evil look-**

**Sharon:Sharon likes pie .-.""**

**Neko: -glares- you ruin the awesomeness of the evil yo!**

**Sharon:TIME FOR XES!! :D**

**Angel and Neko: -twitching- that was so random...**

**Neko: O: since when did you get here Angel?!**

**Angel: I was here when you type Angel .-.""**

**Neko: oh...**

**Sharon: then you add all the details yo!**

**Angel and Neko:...so random...-.-"**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**Ino knew about Ami and Sai.She was glaring at Sai the whole time she was singing that song.She was hurt,confused,and angry.Thats part of the reason why she wanted to leave because she couldnt take it no more.**_

_**Sai on the other hand look guilt ridden as Sasuke.He vow to get her back and apolilgize.**_

_**Ino finish and next up was...**_

_**End Recap**_

* * *

TENTEN!!

Tenten walked up to the mic with the piano in front.She sat down and the room went dark.Everybody started muttering on how dark it was but soon was silence by a solo pianoist playing.

**(A/N: HEY PPL!! SHARON HERE!! NEKO IS GONE SO YEA!! BUT THE SONG IS FIGHTER!! FOR THOSE WHO WANTS TO KNOW!!)**

* * *

After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger

Well I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you, cause it...

_Flashback:_

_"Neji what are you doing?" Tenten came in seeing Neji taking money out of Tenten's Bag._

_"Baby I'm just taking some money.No need to worry"Neji came over and gave her a peck on the lips._

_"Oh...ok..." Tenten had a bad feeling about it but shook it off._

_End Flashback_

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

_Flashback:_

_"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU SPENT MY MONEY ON ANOTHER GIRL?!YOU'RE AN IDIOT NEJI!!" Tenten screamed at Neji with tears running down her face._

_"WELL AT LEAST SHES BETTER THAN YOU!! SHE ACTUALLY GIVES ME WHAT I WANT!!" Neji screamed back and walked out of the room leaving Tenten by herself._

_"How could you...break my heart...just like that... But now because of this... I promise I'll become stronger and I'll show you Neji. I'LL SHOW YOU!!" Tenten whispered as she thought about what he said._

_End Flashback_

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

* * *

Tenten glance at Neji with a smirk on her face telling him,she has become stronger without him. And she was going to keep getting stronger and she doesnt need him any more...

Neji was ashamed that he may have lost the only person to love him for who he really was. But now he cant do anything about it because she didn't want him anymore.

* * *

**(A/N: i forgot to list wat instruments they were playing!!**

**Sakura: Drums**

**Hinata: Guitar**

**Tenten: Piano/Singer**

**Temari: Guitar/Back up singer**

**Ino: Bass guitar**

**So haha... back to the story...)**

* * *

Tenten announce the next girl to sing." NEXT UP IS...HINATA!!"

* * *

**Neko: arent u guys proud of me? i updated like two time today :D**

**Angel:...you were bored...thats why you updated...**

**Neko: D: so mean angel so mean...**

**Angel:...im not mean...**

**Sharon: Angels not mean .-.""**

**Neko: Oh yea sure... take his side Sharon...TRAITOR!! -sobs in her emo corner-**

**Sharon and Angel: shes so dramatic..-."" well Ja ne and Neko doesnt really care for reviews so don't review...**

**Neko: WAT!? I LOVE REVIEWS!! DONT LISTEN TO THEM!! GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE ME REVIEWS!! Dx T.T oh... and i would like rainbow sherbert ice cream plz :D**


	8. Sadness for the author

**Neko: OIIII!!!!!!!!!!! i am back!!!!!!!!! again!!!!! i think.....**

**Sharon: GAY PPL R US!**

**Neko: o.o?.....um.....well.....**

**Sharon: wat? it is true. .-.**

**Neko: um.... yea....ok? But the only reason why angel isnt here is cause now hes dating my friend fire.... and yea.. i still in love with him T.T....i wanna go die now.....**

**Sharon: D:.....**

**Neko:-left the room-i dont own naruto....**

**Sharon: D: i guess on with the story....**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Neji was ashamed that he may have lost the only person to love him for who he really was. But now he cant do anything about it because she didn't want him anymore._

_Tenten announce the next girl to sing." NEXT UP IS....HINATA!!!!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Hinata came out while Tenten retreated look at Naruto sadly and Naruto just hang his head down.

Hinata bit her lip trying not to cry."A-ano..... Umm.... I h-hope you e-enjoy this s-song..."

The lights dimmed.....

* * *

**(A/N: Hey... its sharon here saying this song is Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru and the instruments played..**

**Sakura: Bass Guitar**

**Hinata:Singer**

**Tenten:Guitar**

**Ino: Piano**

**Temari: Drums)**

* * *

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _**Flashback:**

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

* * *

**"I love you Hinata but do I really have to meet your father?" Naruto said with a grimace on his face.**

**"I-it would be n-nice if you d-did though..." Hinata looked down sadly.**

**Naruto sighed softly and pulled Hinata closer to him."One day you will understand..."**

**End Flashback****

* * *

**_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _**Flashback:**

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

* * *

**"Hinata as long as your with me I don't care about the future!"Naruto grin widely while hugging her blushed hiding her face in Naruto's chest.**

**"Me too Naruto... As long as you are with me the future doesn't scare me." Hinata smiled softly.**

**Naruto blushed and hug her even tightly."YOU ARE SO CUTE HINATA!!!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE WITH ME!!!!",He screamed**

**End Flashback**_  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

* * *

_**'Where are we now Naruto? Where is the love? I miss you. Why did you do that to me?' **_Hinata thought crying inside._**'I thought you love me...'**_**(A/N: Oh look... you dont get to know what Naruto did to her... But I will tell you soon.... Once i get over **_**him**_**. Until then keep reading.)**

Hinata sighed when the song ended and spoke softly in the microphone," Temari is up now..."

Everybody look at her in suprise besides the other four girls that she didn't stutter at look at her in pain._'She changed.... I miss my old Hinata....why did i have to go and do that...'_

* * *

**Sharon: NEKO!!!!!!! GET OVER HIM!!!! **

**Neko: .....-sighs softly-**

**Sharon: -looks at her sadly- I'm so sorry Neko....**

**Neko: Tch... whatever.....-walks away from sharon and sits on a cliff watching the stars while tears silently rolls down her face-**

**Sharon: .....Plz review... and cheer her up.... or she might kill herself.... which i hope she doesn't....**

**Neko: Whatever....I'm not that stupid sharon.... But review so i can cheer up a little plz...**


	9. More songs to sing

**Neko/Kiwi:Alright Im back again with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much enjoy talking to Angel...see the sarcasm? Sharon said though it makes her mad cause im a real gf to angel and yet were not together anymore....**

**Sharon: BUT ITS TRUE!!!! D: you buy him gifts, call him,love him for who he is and not expecting love in return,worry about him,let him have his freedom,loyal to him and more! THAT WHAT MAKES ME MAD!!!! you love him more than anybody D: T.T**

**Kiwi:........-sigh softly and walks away-**

**Sharon: Don't you think she is? Do you think they should be together again? Hes the only one that makes her truly happy..... but now shes not even happy.... at all...hope you enjoy the chapter and kiwi dont own naruto.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_**'Where are we now Naruto? Where is the love? I miss you. Why did you do that to me?' Hinata thought crying inside.'I thought you love me**_**...'(A/N: Oh look... you dont get to know what Naruto did to her... But I will tell you soon.... Once i get over him. Until then keep reading.)**

_Hinata sighed when the song ended and spoke softly in the microphone," Temari is up now..."_

_Everybody look at her in suprise besides the other four girls that she didn't stutter at look at her in pain.'She changed.... I miss my old Hinata....why did i have to go and do that...'_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Temari came up to sing

**(A/N: its kiwi this time finally..since its christmas and stuff i think its time for a christmas song Where are you christmas is the one i think is perfect...so there we go**

**Sakura-Piano**

**Hinata-Drums**

**Tenten-Guitar**

**Temari-Singer/Guitar**

**Ino-Bass Guitar)**

* * *

_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play _Flashback:

* * *

"UGH! SHIKAMARU! I don't want to look at clouds today.... let's do something else..."Temari smiled hopefully.

"Troublesome but no"Shikamaru went back to watching the clouds.

"Fine, you lazyass I'll just go with my friends"She huffed and stopped away and she wonder...'_What happen to the laughterand fun we had?'_

End Flashback

* * *

_My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too _

Flashback:

"Temari, you're different now... I don't understand you anymore.I think we should break up." Shikamaru avoid her eyes as he said those heartbreaking words.

"So you think I'm different that you can't still possibly love me? Shikamaru Nara... YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!" Temari screamed at him before slapping him and walking away.

"I'm sorry... but I don't understand you anymore...."Shikamaru said with a heavy heart.

End Flashback

* * *

Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love

* * *

Temari glare at Shikamaru while Shikamaru tried to avoid looking at her. She smirk at what she saw and put down the came up to the mic to say,"Hey guys! We got one more song for you! All of the girls will be singing!And this song is dedicated to all the girls out there chasing boys!"She put down the mic and went to pick up the guitar.

* * *

**(A/N: sharon here with the latest news update. tonight will be mid 20s and raining sl- Oh...wait WHOOPS! Wrong .well this song is called I must not chase the boys by OUT!)**

Won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
Why am I so misunderstood  
Why can't they see  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel  
That I used to be

They say I'll understand it all in good time  
But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind  
Goin' crazy with this push me pull me  
Caught between wrong and right

I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys

I started writing down my deepest secrets  
Seven days a week of truth and fantasy  
Got the feelin' that the way my life is  
Got to be prepared for changes

Won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
Why am I so misunderstood  
Why can't they see?  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel  
That I used to be

I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase

I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase

They can try to make me write a thousand lines  
But that won't ever change the way I feel inside  
They've got their opinions but I just don't care  
Cause that's not what I wanna hear

I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
I must, I must, I must not.. .chase.. the boys

I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase

I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
don't wanna be the little girl they kissin' goodnight  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase... the boys

**(A/N: Can't do shit with putting whos singing or not so can someobdy help me out? TY!)**

The girls finished with a smirk and every girl in there cheer for that song.

"Wegot one more song to sing and then the night will be over! So I hope you enjoy this song!"

**(A/N: The next song will actually be written by me so haha! and Sakura sing this whole called....I actually dont know.... give me a name for it plz xD)**

* * *

_My shining star is gone tonight_

_I'm sitting here in the dark waiting_

_For you to come and save me_

_Where are you prince charming_

_I'm looking for you_

_Hoping you'll come and rescue me_

_I'm still here just waiting for you._

_But with time my hope fades_

_and I'm hurting still_

_waiting for you_

_Where are you charming _

_cause i'm stuck here wishing_

_on stars_

_Where are you prince charming_

_I'm looking for you_

_Hoping you'll come and rescue me_

_I'm still here just waiting for you._

_I'm Fading from this world_

_of mine...._

_and now I'm living in reality_

_Take me to a place_

_where dreams come true and_

_Fantasies are reality...._

_Where are you prince charming_

_I'm looking for you_

_Hoping you'll come and rescue me_

_I'm still here just waiting for you._

_But I'm here wishing on_

_shining stars and hoping_

_you'll for me but_

_tonight my shining star_

_is gone_

**(A/N: I know i suck at songs but i want to have at least one of them in there so yea but anyways haha)**

Sakura ended with a fading note as her head went down and the lights the boys were feeling majorly guilty but they did nothing about it because they were with their new girlfriends.

* * *

**Kiwi: ok i seriously need a beta and he/she must have aim or msn! and im thinking about editing the first four or five chapters because they are so short. But until then u tell me**

**Sharon: She also has a poll up for the editing thingie so go to her profile! And seriously doesnt she sound like the perfect gf?**

**Kiwi: sharon... dont even go there....**

**Sharon: I LIKE PIE! D:**

**Kiwi: ok....weird...me and her have videos on youtube! her username is princegardo and mine is shanghai00 so go watch are like the most retardest videos ever xD and so random too. until next time!  
**

**Sharon and Kiwi: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiwi: Hey this is a new story i wanted to preview... i am working on the next chapter but for now... this story is a valentines story so yea its not finished... and yes... these are real ppl in the story... dont stalk me...**

* * *

"Damn. Today was a rough day." I said quietly walking down the Main Street. I stop when I saw Angel. I smile sadly because he was with _her smiling_. He look so happy with her that my heart started to beat painfully in my chest. I couldn't bear to think that was me in the past making him smile like that but unfortunately that's not me and I'm not with him anymore.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jodi Lay, a short violent crazy asian girl and Angel's ex girlfriend. What happened between us is another story. The guy I'm talking about is Angel Ayala, random cute tall skinny Puerto Rican guy. He's seventeen. I'm fourteen. He's a chick magnet. I'm a boy magnet. He's Puerto Rican. I'm Chinese Vietnamese. Every girl either had a crush on him or is still crushing. Every girl hates me or uses me to get close to him. Every boy wanted to be him. Every boy wanted to fuck me. He's the perfect lover for any girl. I'm the most unperfected girl for a relationship. See how we don't seem to fit? But somehow… we worked out for eleven months. We would have gone further… but like I said that's another story.

I shouldn't be surprised that he already had another girlfriend. I mean he is a chick magnet. But it hurts knowing that he can get over me that fast and I'm here hurting still from the break up. I wanted to cry once again but as my two best girlfriends said, I won't cry over him again because he's just a boy and I still have my whole life in front of me. The surprising thing is that it been nearly eight months since they been together and that the longest relationship I know of after he broke up with me. If it continues any longer I think I might have to leave this town and never come back. Of course my two girlfriends hate his girlfriend. Oh her name is Monica Davis.

Yea, I kinda hate that she has Angel but I don't hate her. I can't because she is also my friend. And unfortunately I told Angel to be with her….. Oh! Her nickname is Fire and I like calling her that so yea…

I was stuck on keep walking and ignore them or take the long way or just wait till they leave. Of course I was still thinking about what I should do when Angel saw me.

"Hey Jodi" He waved at me and walked over to me with Fire trailing beside him. "How you been?" He waited for my answer and when he didn't get one from me, he started to wave his hand in front of my face. " Joooodddddiiiii are you in there?" Fire looked at Angel, then at me, then back at Angel and said quietly, " Um…. Angel I don't think she's going to answer you. "

That's when I snap out of my daze and saw a hand in my face. I quickly slap it away from my face and look to see who it belong to. My breathing hitch as I saw whose hand I slapped out of my face. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks and I quickly put my hands over them to hide the upcoming blush. "Sorry" I mumble "didn't see you.."

"It's ok Jodi even though you do slap hard" Angel look at the red spot that was quickly appearing all over his hand. He rub it gently and then let it fall to his side. "so what have you been up to Jodi?"

"Ummm….. nothing much really… here and there stuff…. That's all…." I said softly. A pregnant pause followed. I observe how Angel was dressed today. He seem to like dressing bad boy style even though he's not really one. Today he was dress in a black shirt with Brooklyn written all over it and baggy pants. His black hoodie was over his shirt and he was wearing the hood. I notice he wasn't wearing the necklace I gave him when we were together. One word to describe that, Ouch. But I guess I should expect that since we weren't together anymore. Still I was a little upset about it. Not really surprising though I guess. Funny thing is that he matches what I'm wearing.

As I observe him I notice he was also observing me and that Fire was glaring at me. I inwardly smirk. I got her jealous, but then I look at Angel and my eyes grew soft and sad. I'll admit the truth I miss him a lot. As my boyfriend, as my lover, as my friend, as my everything. But I let him go... maybe I shouldn't have. I sigh softly and said to them looking away from Angel, " I need to go. I'm kinda busy for something.... Bye.."

Angel look at me quietly while Fire seem to be happy I was leaving them in peace. " Okay, bye Jodi!" Fire look at me with her eyes saying "Finally I'm leaving them" but Angel's eyes seem to say something different. Something I haven't seen in his eyes in a long time ever since we broke up. " Bye Jodi. Talk to you later?"

"Maybe, I don't know." I shrug and started to walk away turning my back on them. I felt Angel's eyes on me and heard Fire's voice asking him if they could go to his house. I thought about what I last saw in his eyes. I doubt it but....

Was it......love?


	11. SORRY SORRY

Blah. My flash drive with every freaking thing i wrote is gone. I'm sorry. I really am. I found it and already lost it a day after... :\... You guys have every right to hate me now.


End file.
